


Pieces

by halloweenpumpkins



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweenpumpkins/pseuds/halloweenpumpkins
Summary: When fifth year Slytherin student Tressa Williams becomes the victim of a dare to drink Draught of Living Death, the Potions Master finds himself angrier than usual about the situation. After a harsh punishment to fit the crime for each of the girls involved, Severus tries to put Miss Williams behind him. However, will it be so simple for both Professor and student?





	Pieces

"Professor!"

Heavy scribbling of a quill was heard above the voice as it neared the desk.

"Professor!"

With an impatient sigh released from weary lungs, obsidian orbs looked up from the seemingly endless mountain of papers left to mark.

"Yes?" The disinterested drawl of the Potion Master replied.

"You must come quickly!" A Slytherin prefect stood before his desk. "It's Tressa Williams. She's unconscious and she won't wake up, sir!"

Severus felt the air in his lungs freeze. Tressa Williams was a prized pupil of his. He took a deep breath in and sighed it quickly from his lungs to recompose himself and stood up. He darted out of the room, following the prefect.

Once they reached the Slytherin dormitory, Severus shot a glare at the girls sharing the room with her. "How did this happen and I want the truth, or perhaps the three of you would like to drink Veritaserum?"

"We were playing a joke on her, Professor." One of the girls started.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Spit it out, Miss Quinn."

"We dared her to drink Draught Of Living Death."

Severus glared daggers at the girls. "200 points each from Slytherin and two months of detention with me. Stay in here. Filch will be monitoring the halls. If I hear that you are out in the corridors again, I will have each of you expelled."

He sighed deeply as he spotted me on the bed. My eyes were closed and I appeared to be in a deep sleep. Lifting me into his arms, Severus carried me out of the dormitory and into his classroom.

The Potions Master laid me gently on a table. He searched quickly for a vial containing the antidote to Draught of Living Death amongst the jars and bottles of brewed potions.

Once he found it, Severus let out a sigh of relief. He placed the potion to my lips and forced the liquid down my throat.

My eyelids fluttered open to meet his black eyes. "Miss Williams, are you all right?"

"What happened, sir?" I sat up on the table. I tried to get off of it but he stopped me.

Severus blew out a breath. "Do not stand up. Give yourself a few moments."

"All I remember is drinking a potion-"

He put a finger to my lips. "I am just glad you are all right, Miss Williams."

Severus sighed. "Please do not drink a potion if you do not know what it is the next time, Miss Williams."

I frowned. "Why are you worried, sir? I thought they were my friends. I never thought they'd do this to me."

He hovered over me, piercing me with an intense stare. "They were severely punished by me." His nostrils flared. "400 points from Slytherin, two months of detention and I threatened to expel them if they ever put another toe out of line again."

"I just want to go back to my room."

Severus frowned. "Nonsense. You will be fine in my quarters. You need distance from them and their mischief."

"I don't think that is good, either." I protested. "I have class in the morning, so I need my clothes."

I heard his breath hitch. "I shall have them sent up, Miss Williams."

The thought of staying alone in Severus's room with him sent a blush to my cheeks.

He sighed, looking at me. "If you believe yourself capable enough of walking, follow me."

I got off of the table and followed him.

Severus began walking out of the room and through the corridors until we reached a door at the end.

The Potions Master whispered an incantation which unlocked the door. I went in and he locked the door with another incantation behind us.

"I suppose you know how to keep this a secret. Let me be perfectly clear. No one is to know that you have stayed here this evening. Understood?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at me.

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Very well." He took a deep breath in and sighed from his lungs. "You may have the right side of the room. I shall take the left. You must not cross into my space, especially on the bed."

I wasn't ready for this. Sleeping in bed with Severus?

"Well?" The irritated silky voice cut me from my thoughts.

"Um, yes sir...I won't."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Are you not paying attention to what I ask of you?"

"It's just that-"

He sighed loudly, raising an eyebrow. "You are only here this once, Miss Williams. I am certain there will be no more instances to take advantage of my fading kindness."

"Ok."

Severus let out a scoff. "I shall have to finish marking the essays tomorrow thanks to the events of this evening."

"I really think I should just go back. I'm having second thoughts." I turned toward the door.

Severus grabbed my hand, pulling me toward him. Our faces were inches apart. "I need to set rules."

"I-I didn't ask for this. I didn't want this."

Severus inhaled and sighed deeply, closing his eyes. "I do not extend courtesy very often."

"No, you-"

"Sit. Down!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

I shrank away from him, sitting in a chair by the fireplace.

Severus took a deep breath to calm himself. "Now, you are staying here for the night. I have awakened you from a deep sleep brought on by a potion. You could at least show some gratitude by obeying my wishes. After tonight, you are to tell no one that you have been here as we agreed. And you shall do as I say."

He reached out to touch my face. "I was...concerned about you, Tressa.”


End file.
